


My Biggest Sin

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Jean Todt's POV, M/M, Obsession, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Just a random historical AU that popped up in my head after reruns of the 1998 season.Period: Renaissance; Setting; FlorenceWritten from Jean Todt's point of view.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 5





	My Biggest Sin

I have always prided myself in being a responsible family man. I have always been devoted to my wife and our three sons. I loved them, I truly do, and I will never stop loving them.

Yet one day, I saw a young sculptor at work, creating marble statues just like Da Vinci, Donatello and Michelangelo. He was brilliant at what he was doing. He sculpted like he was making love to the male and female statues that flowed from his hands. It was magnificent, he was an enigma.

I couldn’t stop thinking about him.

So, I started visiting his workshop. Just a few times at first. But he completely took over my life.

If I wasn’t sleeping at home or at the Cathedral, I was with him.

I learned that he was just a farmer’s son from Cologne in the Holy Roman Empire, but that he’d moved south to Florence to find work as a sculptor some years ago. He’d been taken in by a Master and was working towards becoming a Master of the art himself. And his name was Michael.

Michael, just like the archangel.

* * *

I can still remember the first day I decided to visit his workshop.

When I entered, I gaped at the statues. I was marvelled by what I was seeing.

Each and every one of those statues were _perfect_.

I didn’t know if they were all commissioned work or work to display for potential customers to see.

“Good afternoon sir.” it was the sculptor who had come from the back. “Can I help you?”

“I was merely admiring your work.” I replied, which was the truth. But this moment also gave me a chance to get a better look at the man as well as the shapes that those talented hands formed. “I saw you at work some time ago outside your shop. I was merely curious.”

The blonde smiled. “Of course. That’s where art is for.”

It surprised me that he didn’t truly know the value of his talents. But then again, he was young and still had to grow. His sculpting would become even more refined and perfect than it already was.

“Where do you get your marble? It certainly must be a good quality quarry.”

“I usually leave it up to my customers.” and he pointed at a collection of small marble stones. “I let them pick from these different types, and Mika will find a mine where they have that type of marble.”

I was intrigued. “You have someone buy your marble?”

The sculptor nodded. “He’s become a good friend when we made our trip here to Florence.”

“Is he from the same area as you?”

“No, he’s from even further north. Think Viking territory.”

I raised an eyebrow.

Vikings didn’t often work well with Christians, but here the two of them seemingly made it work.

* * *

The first time I saw this ‘Mika’ Michael was talking about he came in with a trolly carrying 4 solid marble stones into the workshop.

The man was sturdy, with pretty big biceps. He looked like the type of man you didn’t want to mess with, because he could probably squeeze the life out of you with those arms.

“Ah, they’re perfect.” the young sculptor said, inspecting the blocks. “I can make that order for Lord De Cesaris with those. Can you put the name tag on them?”

“Of course.” the platinum blonde shot a look at me with his piercing ice-blue eyes, as if to intimidate me with them.

I have to confess; he was doing a pretty good job of that. I was kinda scared.

“But you said that the bishop wanted to place an order here?” the dirty blonde asked.

I gave him the bishop’s note. “I mentioned some of your recent works, and he seemed impressed by it. Other members of the Cathedral committee already had some work from you, so they were very approving when I dropped your name.”

“I am honoured, mister Todt.” Michael said. “I will do my best to find the best marble for this work.”

“I’m sure you will.” I spoke. I knew I was staring again, but I couldn't help it. He was stunning. I shook out of my trance quickly. “I was wondering if you would perhaps make mine and my wife’s busts. I know she’s wanted one for a pretty long time.”

“I will gladly take your commission.” the sculptor said. “I’ll just have to get more blocks. I suppose I can expect you to be around to make an appointment the second I have time?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” and I meant it.

* * *

I wanted to see him every day. That’s how far my addiction surrounding Michael had developed.

It didn’t matter how much I prayed to God every time at the Cathedral, these sinful homoerotic feelings just kept coming and flooded my gates.

I didn't know why this was happening.

Was Michael a Demon sent to Earth to lead men into temptation? Was he perhaps an Angel, here on Earth as God’s eyes into our human society? Whatever he was, he feels so supernatural to me.

Then there was the strange case of Michael’s helper, the man buying Michael's marble.

He also didn’t feel quite that human.

I can’t quite explain why I feel like that. Both of them just have this air of mystery hanging around them.

Both of them were either Demon or Angel, they just had to be.

If they were Demons, Michael was definitely the one leading men into a trap by making them feel attracted to men, to Michael specifically. His helper was in that case likely an intelligent hellish pet in human form or perhaps the captured soul of a man who’d fallen for Michael and would do his bidding.

If they were Angels, Michael sure had to be one of the Archangels and perhaps this Mika was one of his most devoted followers that had been granted his wish of standing by his Archangel’s side.

* * *

I was visiting friends with my wife when I saw _it_.

Michael was having homosexual relations with the man who bought his marble.

To see a man being dominated by another… it was a disgusting sin.

The sculptor was tracing every millimetre of his lover’s skin as he was being used like a whore, a mere sheath for another man’s dick. He was truly lost in the sinful pleasure of forbidden fruit.

‘Mika’ was causing the pleasure. He was also very much lost in the pleasure of their sinful act.

I couldn’t stand it, but I also couldn’t look away from it as their bodies slid together. I was supposed to close the window, but from that window I looked straight into their bedroom.

Now I finally saw Michael’s body, the glorious sun-kissed skin and gentle muscle that was the result of working with marble stones every day. I had seen he had a lean build, a whole different type of beauty.

His partner, however, was in many ways his opposite. He was the classic type of beauty that the Romans and Greek had idolized; strong, broad, thick muscle… like an Olympic athlete. In many ways, his Viking blood gave him the body of a battle-hardened warrior.

Though I didn’t know much about Vikings, I’ve heard many things from merchants who came down from Hamburg or Berlin who’d witnessed or heard first-hand accounts of Viking raids.

Vikings liked to indulge in pleasures of the flesh. They married maidens, but it wasn’t beneath them to try and overpower other men who weren’t as strong as them.

And it was obvious to me that Mika had turned to his Viking nature and overpowered Michael.

I shut my eyes and closed the window after I witnessed their climax.

It was my duty to inform the bishop as a man of God, I could never confess my own feelings.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the bishop to decide the pair’s fate once they were arrested and confessed to their homosexual relations; they’d be executed at dusk. By fire.

The entire city was there to see them burn for their sin, the abominations that they were for indulging into Satan’s temptations. And they would also burn in hell forever.

They were both bound to a wooden pole with rope as the sun was going down and the night set in.

I could only watch Michael, the man who’d made me feel like a sinner, burn at that stake bound to his male lover. There was nothing that I could do for him.

If I hadn’t told the bishop, I myself would’ve burned in hell and condemned my family to burn in hell.

I watched Michael look up to the sky and mutter words in a language I could not identify.

Then, a stray bolt of lightning hit the tall wooden pole.

I had expected it to burst into flames, but instead it broke the men free of the rope that bound them.

And now, I saw Michael with large white feathery wings wearing a one-shoulder red robe decorated with gold and a belt around his hips with a sheathed sword on his left.

I must’ve heard the entire city gasp as they saw the huge wings befitting of an Archangel.

“So, this is what humanity has become.” a stern voice said, booming through the sky. “Indulging in fear of everything that does not have a purpose. _Pathetic_.”

There was no halo, but everybody could see that Michael was the Archangel Michael.

“It is clear that humanity has not learned, nor advanced.” and the Angel touched the man he’d indulged in pleasure with, revealing him as a minor Angel with far smaller wings than his more ancient lover. “May God curse this city, for many years to come.”

And the pair flew away into the night sky, turning into falling stars to reach the Kingdom of God in Heaven.


End file.
